


La stagione delle piogge

by blackjessamine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Friendship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27080680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine
Summary: "Non voglio sistemare niente. Voglio solamente... non devi stare sotto la pioggia da sola, Penny".[...] "Non me ne vado: non ti lascio da solo sotto la pioggia".[Storia partecipante al concorso "Profumo d'autunno" (drabble contest) indetto da Asia Dreamcatcher sul forum di EFP]
Relationships: Penelope Clearwater/Percy Weasley





	La stagione delle piogge

_** La stagione delle piogge ** _

  
  
  
**I**  
  
“Tienilo tu, ti prego: fa freddo, non voglio che tu ti bagni…”  
Occhiali storti e orecchie arrossate, il ragazzo allungò con gesto impacciato l’ombrello rotto verso di lei.  
Penelope avrebbe dovuto prevedere quel repentino temporale: il cielo a Hogwarts non restava mai azzurro abbastanza a lungo, nemmeno nelle rare domeniche di libertà a Hogsmeade.  
“Non è un ombrello incantato per bagnarmi ancora di più, vero?”  
La confusione sul viso del ragazzo la fece quasi pentire di una simile domanda.  
“Be’, è che tu sei il fratello dei gemelli Weasley, no?”  
“Oh, sì, ma io non sono come i miei fratelli”.  
  
_[100 parole]  
_  
  
  
  
  
**II  
**  
Percy la stringeva a sé con un gesto che ormai sapeva di consuetudine, incurante della folla che li urtava da ogni lato. Il loro ombrello si era perso durante la partita, probabilmente rubato da qualche studente distratto.  
Penelope sollevò il mantello sopra la testa, cercando invano di riparare entrambi: Percy era troppo alto per un gesto del genere, e ben presto dovettero fermarsi per invertire i ruoli. Lui ne approfittò per rubarle un bacio a fior di labbra, e Penelope si sentì morire: non avrebbe mai pensato che fosse possibile voler tanto bene a una persona senza riuscire ad amarla.  
  
_[100 parole]_  
  
  
  
  
**III  
**  
L’ombrello nuovo giaceva ancora in mezzo ai brandelli di carta da regalo, ma Percy aveva occhi soltanto per Penelope. Occhi bassi, occhi pieni di imbarazzo, occhi che ormai guardavano in una direzione opposta alla sua.  
“È finita, Perce. Non ti puoi presentare qui e farmi un regalo e pensare di sistemare tutto!”  
Penelope non avrebbe mai immaginato che pronunciare quelle parole sarebbe stato così doloroso: Percy le mancava ogni giorno, ma quel giovane ambizioso e ottuso aveva da tempo smesso di essere _il suo_ Percy.  
“Non voglio sistemare niente. Voglio solamente… non devi stare sotto la pioggia da sola, Penny”.  
  
_[100 parole]  
_  
  
  
  
  
**IV**  
  
Nessuno avrebbe mai predetto una lapide con il nome di Fred Weasley inciso sopra.  
Il mondo aveva smesso di avere qualsiasi brandello di senso, ma inginocchiarsi sul terreno bagnato accanto a quella figura solitaria in un cimitero di provincia sembrava l’unica cosa in grado di avere ancora un significato.  
L’ombrello di Penelope era grande abbastanza per riparare entrambi, ma Percy non se ne accorse che dopo lunghissimi minuti.  
“Sei venuta”.  
“Non sarei mai mancata”.  
“Non sei obbligata a restare…”  
Penelope gli strinse la mano, un gesto d’istintiva amicizia.  
“Non me ne vado: non ti lascio da solo sotto la pioggia”.  
  
_[100 parole]_  
  
  
  
  
  


* * *

Note:  
Note che, come sempre, temo saranno più lunghe del testo.  
Innanzitutto, diamo a Cesare quel che è di Cesare, e a ogni autrice di pacchetti il suo pacchetto:  
Pacchetto Dalia, di Asia Dreamcatcher, per il suo contest “Profumo d’autunno”:  
Tema/Citazione: “L’amicizia e l’amore non si chiedono come l’acqua, ma si offrono come il tè”, detto Zen  
Obbligo: Bromance/Sismance/Het!Friendship  
Prompt: Aiaigasa (giapponese), ombrello condiviso  
E il pacchetto fornitomi troppo, troppo tempo fa da Mari Lace, nell’ambito dell’iniziativa “Scrivimi” organizzata dal gruppo Facebook “Caffè e Calderotti”:  
Personaggio: Penelope (obbligatorio)  
Genere: introspettivo  
Prompt: “Non avrebbe mai predetto una simile situazione, eppure era successo”.  
  
Spero che il senso di questo racconto riesca a emergere nella frammentarietà di queste drabble: chi mi conosce sa che di Percy e Penny ho ormai scritto moltissimo, e che mi piace immaginare che il loro rapporto nel tempo si sia dapprima logorato in una relazione che non funzionava più, salvo poi rinsaldarsi in un’amicizia sincera e matura, una volta messe da parte le insicurezze dell’adolescenza. Per questo, quindi, la citazione del pacchetto mi ha subito portato a loro. La seconda drabble è quella che potrebbe sembrare più fuori contesto, ma ho immaginato che, prima ancora che le difficoltà emergessero del tutto, tra di loro, Penny cominciasse a rendersi conto che tutto l’affetto che provava per Percy non era in realtà ciò che entrambi fingeva che fossero. Questo però si concretizza solo nella rottura brusca della terza drabble, che arriva solo quando Percy comincia ad allontanarsi dalla famiglia e a farsi assorbire dalla sua ambizione.  
  
  
Insomma, spero di aver fatto un lavoro decente: non ero soddisfatta di queste drabble, ma ci sto girando attorno da davvero troppo, troppo tempo, quindi ho preferito togliermi il pensiero e pubblicarle così come sono.


End file.
